opmhnkfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed-O'-Sound Sonic
__TOC__ Description Speed-O'-Sound Sonic is one of the fighters featured in the game. He was born and trained in the Ninja Village, being a former member of the 44th Graduation Class nicknamed "The End", he is a self-declared rival of Saitama and the first evil character to be announced. Gameplay Speed-O'-Sound Sonic is a a master of Ninjutsu, most of his techniques relying on high mobility. He also uses a katana and explosive shurikens. Move List Exploding Shuriken The Exploding Shuriken move consists in throwing three shurikens at the target, all exploding on impact. *This Killer Move costs 1 gauge meter. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Square Button. *This Killer Move deals 4490 damage. Wind Blade Kick The Wind Blade Kick move consists in Sonic spinning a few times before he delivers a final kick with his foot using the gathered momentum. *This Killer Move costs 2 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Triangle Button. *This Killer Move deals 5400 damage. Speed-O'-SoundSonic_Attack_WindBladeKick.png | Wind Blade Kick Speed-O'-SoundSonic_Attack_WindBladeKick.gif | Wind Blade Kick Animated Speed-o'-Sound Slash The Speed-O'-Sound Slash is preformed by creating a big slash with the katana making the opponent airborne then Sonic jumps at the target further prolonging the chain of slashes. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Circle Button. *This Killer Move deals 8110 damage. Speed-O'-SoundSonic_Attack_Speed-O'-SoundSlash.png | Speed-O'-Sound Slash Speed-O'-SoundSonic_Attack_Speed-O'-SoundSlash.gif | Speed-O'-Sound Slash Animated Alternate Mode The Alternate Mode greatly increases Sonic's statistics, as well as giving him access to the Hail Of Carnage Super Killer Move. *The Alternate Mode costs 6 gauge meters. *The Alternate Mode is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. Hail Of Carnage The Hail of Carnage is Sonic's Super Killer Move, Sonic jumps into the air and unleashes a series of shurikens that produce gas on impact, after the target is immobilised, Sonic unleashes another series of homing shurikens that can cause massive damage and have a chance to miss but will home back unless when collided with the ground. *This Super Killer Move is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. *This Super Killer Move deals 12390 damage. Speed-O'-SoundSonic_HailOfCarnage.png | Hail of Carnage Speed-O'-SoundSonic_HailOfCarnage.gif | Hail of Carnage Animated Quotes *Battle Introduction **None ***"I've worked every job from assassin to bodyguard. No ninja is more deadly. I am Speed-o'-Sound Sonic!" **Saitama ***"I have but one goal: killing you!" ***"Today I murder you." **Genos ***"Who are you calling a "stalker"...?" ***"Where's Saitama?" **Deep Sea King ***"Get in my way and I will separate your head from your shoulders." ***"You should have lived quietly at the bottom of the sea, poor fool." *Performing Killer Moves **'Exploding Shuriken' ***"Exploding Shuriken!" **'Wind Blade Kick' ***"Wind Blade Kick!" **'Speed-o'-Sound Slash' ***"Shut up while I cut you!" *Alternate Mode **'Hail of Carnage' ***"I can read your moves...like a damn book! Hail of Carnage!" *Critical State **"Damn it, Do I need more power?!" **"There's no way I can lose" **"But I'm still faster!" *Ally Dies **None ***"Is that all?" ***"All bark and no bite." ***"Run on home." **Deep Sea King ***"So the fish is no more..." *Lose **"Damn it. Do I need more power?!" **"I'll be back! You'll see!" **"Me? Lose? Unthinkable!" *Win **None ***"You knew who I am, and challenged me anyway. Courageous... but dumb." ***"It's over" ***"I can test my techniques against someone like you in battle! You'll witness that my moves are the fastest and strongest!" **Deep Sea King ***"It was time for that moron to sleep... He'll stay down, never to rise again." Category:Character Category:Ninja Village Category:Human Category:Villain